


Vanilla Bath

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Moments of Rapture [8]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: Your skin had turned slick from the bathing oil. In the morning, he knew, he would bury his nose in your neck and you would still smell like it. HeeroxReader





	Vanilla Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Vanilla Bath**

Heero could see how tired you were the moment you came walking into the living room. It showed in the paleness of your face, the lack of sparkle in your eyes, the way your shoulders hung, and how your feet dragged over the floor.

“Rough day?” he asked, while leaning in for a kiss.

“Hmm…” you hummed in affirmation and leaned your head onto his shoulder.

Because he was afraid you might end up falling asleep on your feet, he ushered you over to the couch, where you sat down heavily and heaved a tired sigh. “Crazy night,” you murmured, stifling a yawn behind your hand.

He gave you a small smile and cupped your cheek. “Want to take a bath?”

“That would be nice.” You gave him a tired smile.

“Don’t fall asleep,” he told you, before getting up.

He made his way into the bathroom, turned on the faucet and waited for the water to reach the right temperature. While he let the water run, he went into the bedroom to get your robe and slippers, and on his way out, picked up the scented candles that were on the nightstand on your side of the bed. He put your robe and slippers on top of the hamper, lit the candles and placed them on the small ledge next to the tub. 

You came to lean against the door frame, one hand sluggishly rubbing your face. “No lavender. I’ll fall asleep and drown.”

He chuckled and put down the bottle of bathing oil he’d just picked up. He picked up the vanilla scented one and poured a generous amount into the water. While he was busy, you undressed and piled your hair up on top of your head in a messy bun. 

“You spoil me,” you said with an appreciative sigh as you stepped into the tub and slid down into the warm water. It soothed sore muscles and made you relax, your head lolling back against the edge of the tub.

Heero sat down on the floor next to the tub, one arm resting on the edge, while his other hand absentmindedly caressed one of your knees, which were sticking out of the water. He’d keep an eye on you, so you wouldn’t fall asleep. 

“Feeling better?” he asked after a while, as he watched you relax more and more. 

“Hmm…” 

A small smile came to play over his lips. He could sit like this for hours, just being next to you. He dipped his hand into the water, found yours and entwined his fingers with yours. Your skin had turned slick from the bathing oil. In the morning, he knew, he would bury his nose in your neck and you would still smell like it. Your skin would still feel soft and supple, and it always drove him to explore, to taste, to tease.

But now, as he sat there watching you like this, he only felt an aching tenderness. He watched as you opened heavy eyes, your gaze finding his. A small, slow smile spread on your face and you untangled your hand from his to caress his cheek, leaving a wet trail on his skin as you did so. 

“Thanks,” you said softly.

He gave you a small smile in return. “Any time.”

He knew the water was cooling down, so he got up to get you a towel. You didn’t protest when he ordered you to get up, and obediently stepped out of the tub. He handed you the towel, and you started drying yourself slowly, while he drained the tub and blew out the candles. Noticing your slow progress, he let out a small chuckle and took the towel from you, quickly taking over.

“The tub…” you started, but were cut off by a huge yawn.

“I’ll clean it in the morning,” he told you, while wrapping the towel around your shoulders. He pressed a kiss against your nose. “You’re not gonna worry about it.”

“Too tired for that anyway.”

He took your robe from the hamper and held it open, and you sighed in bliss as you stuck your arms through the sleeves, his arms coming to wrap around you. He nuzzled your neck and pressed a kiss against the juncture of your neck and shoulder, utterly content with holding you like this. 

“You should go to sleep,” he told you.

“Hmm…” you leaned back into him.

Heero quickly stooped low to hook his arm under your knees, and lifted you up. Your head lolled against his shoulder as he carried you into the bedroom. He lowered you onto the bed and tucked you in. 

“I can’t go and sleep in my robe,” you protested weakly.

“You can.” He pressed a kiss against your forehead. 

He watched as your eyes drifted shut, the fatigue finally taking over. Your features relaxed and your breathing deepened, but he waited to get up until he was sure you were fast asleep. He walked back into the living room and picked up the book he had been reading. He eyed the couch, then decided against it and made his way back into the bedroom. It was way more comfortable to sit next to you. On his side of the bed, he sat back against the headboard and continued reading where he had left off. 

**-x-x-x-**


End file.
